The use of surfactants for reducing the surface tension of water, for forming dispersions, and for solubilization is generally known in the field of detergents and cleaning agents. Although many surfactants based completely or partially on renewable raw materials have been produced in recent years, some powerful, widely used representatives are still based on petrochemicals. In addition, there is a constant desire to provide surfactants having excellent application-related properties (low CMC, low surface tension) to be able to achieve high detergent and cleaning power, even when small quantities of surfactant are used.
The object of the present invention is to provide surfactants which have excellent application-related properties (low CMC, low surface tension) and which may be produced on the basis of renewable raw materials. A further aim is that the surfactants are well tolerated by the skin and compatible with other surfactants to allow production and storage of surfactant systems and surfactant mixtures which are suited in particular for detergents and cleaning agents.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.